


lost in his metropolis

by vitasoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? honeslty idk what this is, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Konoha Akinori POV, M/M, Metaphors, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitasoy/pseuds/vitasoy
Summary: konoha looks at washio and sees an entire cityscape. always right there, but just out of reach.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	lost in his metropolis

the city knew konoha more intimately than most, its hidden alleys and bustling streets bore witness to all his highs and lows. whether he was getting kicked out of a bar, drunk off of cheap whiskey and loneliness, or speeding through a suburb as if it was a highway, with a stranger in his passenger seat and a hand at his thigh, the night embraced him. 

neon street signs were a close confidante, they smile down at konoha as he navigated through yet another night of adventure. were they mocking him? encouraging him? konoha didn't know. he didn't need to know. as long as they were there, as they always were, illuminating his path, glowing with the promise of false glamour and thrill, konoha knew he was in good hands.

despite this, konoha barely knows the city himself. all the nights spent stumbling out of unfamiliar neighbourhoods with castles for houses, on secret paths uncharted by most, through lush secluded parks like an oasis in the heart of a concrete desert, and there was still so much to be seen, to be experienced, to be discovered. 

the city knew konoha inside and out, yet konoha could barely recognize it in return. 

during the night, the city was konoha’s mistress, but during the day, he had washio to return to.

though oftentimes that felt even more lonely than having no one. 

washio, a constant, unwavering presence by his side. a steady hand, offered when konoha had hurt his knee in second year, quietly helping him hobble through the hallways, onto the train, then all the way home. a sturdy fist, bumped against his own knuckles after finally coming out on top of a draining rally. strong arms, always open and ready for konoha, regardless of what marks were littered across his body, which neighbourhood he had just returned home from in the dead of night. soft lips and bruising fingers, that followed suit without mercy, mapping the body that they knew inside and out, as if competing with the strangers that came before, showing them just how much  _ better _ they understood konoha. 

as if the others even stood a chance. 

yet konoha looks at washio and sees an entire cityscape. always right there, but just out of reach.

he meets those steely grey eyes, the same ones that could read the contents of his soul as easily as the morning paper, but could see nothing but towering buildings and skyscrapers. he reaches out, and feels those arms wrap around him with the same certainty and comfort as the dark backstreets hidden from curious eyes, but when he squeezes back, washio slips right through his fingers like slick shadows retreating into the night. he smiles, and the expression that washio returns is warm yet foreign, wrapped in the same enigma as the city’s neon lights.

perhaps one day, konoha will learn to navigate washio with all his winding streets and concealed alleys nestled between soaring high-rises, but for now, he would relish every second he spent, lost in his metropolis. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy washio day !!!!!  
> if you read this far thank you so much i genuinely don't know what this is... but washikono has been on my mind and i needed to do something about it.  
> i listened to jungkook's ["still with you"](https://youtu.be/djKdPZiJdvA) while writing and i would highly recommend!!  
> you can find me on twt [@getoworld](https://twitter.com/getoworld) :))


End file.
